


Vargsången

by OhanaHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Peter Hale, Lullabies, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dad Peter Hale, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Puppy Piles, Songfic, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Wolf Pack, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Stiles sings a lullaby to his pack, and his pack comforts him after some sad memories.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	Vargsången

**Author's Note:**

> I had some extra time between working on my other fics, and I've been wanting to write this for a while now. So, enjoy this short little one shot. :)

It was puppy pile time in the newly restored Hale house, and everyone in the pack was joining in, including the non-shifters. After Peter had made amends with them and renovated the old place, he’d started teaching the new wolves, and Derek as well, how being a pack really worked.

Wolves were pack animals, and with their souls twined with those of the beasts, so were werewolves. They required tactile comfort and communication to truly feel united as a pack. It was hard to convince the teenagers of this, and even harder to persuade Derek, given his past, that there was nothing weird about platonic cuddles or scenting.

But thankfully, not all of them were so awkward or stubborn. As soon as Stiles learned that the wolves needed that reassurance of physical touch, the young man had started handing out hugs left and right. Some went along with it quickly, while others growled and resisted. But Stiles was not deterred. He kept at it, giving the pack the gentle affection they deserved. Even Allison and Lydia were on the receiving end of Stiles’ persistent efforts.

Soon it started to spread. Slowly, the others got more used to it and started to seek out Stiles themselves, then eventually they sought out each other as well. Whoever was nearby when they needed the reassurance of their pack.

Peter was proud of the teenagers that he fondly, and secretly, called his pups. Stiles and the non-shifters included.

Before long, puppy piles were a common occurrence at the Hale house.

Stiles found himself in the middle, once again, ensconced by his pack. Scott’s head was on his stomach, with Allison against Scott’s chest. Isaac was curled against Stiles’ right side, his head on his chest, with Boyd at his back, resting his head on Stiles’ arm. Lydia’s head rested against Stiles’ thigh, and Erica was wrapped around his right leg. Stiles himself was leaning against Peter’s leg, and Malia was folded against her father’s side. Derek was laying somewhere behind Stiles’ left shoulder, close enough to hold onto Stiles’ arm, but keeping them at arm’s length.

It was peaceful, just this side of too warm, and things were quiet, save for some low humming.

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Derek sighed, grunting as Malia kicked his shoulder.

“What are you humming?” Scott asked, words mumbled into Allison’s hair.

“Just an old lullaby,” Stiles said.

“Do you remember the words?” Lydia asked, turning her head a bit to smile up at him.

Stiles smiled back at her and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back more. A moment later, his voice drifted through the house, soft and just a touch off-key.

_ “Vargen ylar i nattens skog, Han vill men kan inte sova.” _

Peter rose a surprised eyebrow at the different language, sharing a look of surprise with his daughter.

_ “Hungern river i hans varga buk, Och det är kallt i hans stova.” _

Scott’s brow furrowed in surprise. He’d never heard Stiles speak, much less sing in another language.

_ “Du varg du varg, kom inte hit, Ungen min får du aldrig.” _

Stiles’ free hand absently started petting Isaac’s head, the young man relaxing into the touch and the soothing sound of the foreign tongue.

_ “Vargen ylar i nattens skog, Ylar av hunger o klagar,” _

Erica and Boyd both settled further into the nest of blankets and people, enjoying the lullaby.

_ “Men jag ska ge'n en grisa svans, Sånt passar i varga magar.” _

Allison glanced up at Scott and nearly giggled at the surprise on his face, but kept quiet so she could keep listening.

_ “Du varg du varg, kom inte hit, Ungen min får du aldrig.” _

Lydia smiled as Stiles sang, finding his voice surprisingly soothing.

As Stiles started to sing the first verse and chorus over again, even Derek was feeling relaxed by the lullaby. When he finished, the wolves were silent, and Stiles went back to humming quietly.

When the peaceful fog finally lifted, Isaac spoke up. “So, what does it mean?”

“Mm? Oh, it’s actually a mother vowing to protect her child from a starving wolf.” Stiles answered.

There was a pause before they started laughing, and Scott twisted around to hit Stiles’ shoulder lightly. “Dude, you’re so horrible!” He exclaimed.

Stiles just grinned along with him. “I know, I’m the worst.” He agreed, chuckling.

“Where did you learn that, Stiles?” Allison asked, propping herself up to look at him.

A soft, sad look filled Stiles’ eyes. “From my mom. She used to sing me to sleep with that song.” He murmured, a wistful expression on his face as he played with Isaac’s curls. “She always promised,  _ ‘I’ll protect you, Myca. I won’t let the wolves get you.’ _ ”

Peter looked down at him. “Stiles-”

“Sometimes I wonder if she knew about the Hale pack,” Stiles said, looking up at the man. “When she started having delusions and screamed at me, I wonder if it was a werewolf she thought I was turning into.”

That remark was received with silence before Scott let out a soft, wounded sound and surged up to hug onto Stiles tightly, the others following suit.

The haunted look in Stiles’ eyes faded into fond amusement as he hugged them back.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Peter murmured, the others making sounds of agreement.

Stiles smiled some and hugged them all back as best he could. “Thanks. I just wish she could have met you guys. I don’t think she would have been scared anymore.” He said quietly, hugging onto them tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 927. This is based on the song, Vargsången, a Swedish song that I LOVE! Stiles is singing Jonna Jinton's version of it, which you can find here > [THE WOLF SONG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTmatjyd4KM)  
> You should definitely look it up! There are some more upbeat versions of it too, but that one is my personal favorite. Her vocals are beautiful!
> 
> Translation)
> 
> Vargen ylar i nattens skog  
> (The wolf is howling in the forest of the night)  
> Han vill men kan inte sova  
> (He wants to, but cannot sleep)  
> Hungern river i hans varga buk  
> (The hunger tears his wolven stomach)  
> Och det är kallt i hans stova  
> (And it's cold in his burrow)
> 
> Du varg du varg, kom inte hit  
> (Wolf, wolf, don't you come here)  
> Ungen min får du aldrig  
> ( I will never let you take my child)
> 
> Vargen ylar i nattens skog  
> (The wolf is howling in the forest of the night)  
> Ylar av hunger o klagar  
> (Howling out of hunger and moaning)  
> Men jag ska ge'n en grisa svans  
> (But I will give him a pig tail)  
> Sånt passar i varga magar  
> (Which suits a wolven stomach)
> 
> Du varg du varg, kom inte hit  
> (Wolf, wolf, don't you come here)  
> Ungen min får du aldrig  
> ( I will never let you take my child)
> 
> ...(First verse again)
> 
> My [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
